


Grooming

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Fluff, Grooming, Intimacy, M/M, Sthenolagnia, brushing, hard on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Shiro doesn’t understand why he was always requested to groom the commander at first…But he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the outcome of it.





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like some fluffy Shendak, hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He has been doing this for about three months now he believes,

Or well what the aliens told him, he thought it might have meant three months, he was trying to understand the difference in time measurements. But that’s not his main focus right now. 

No, see in between his time as a gladiator and resting from fighting, Shiro has been called almost every night to Commander Sendak’s personal quarters. 

Many may think that the Commander was bedding the popular Champion and perhaps they were almost right in that assumption. Though just because they were in the bedroom when he did this, didn’t exactly mean what the dirty mind of some corporals had conjured up.

Although…Shiro wouldn’t say no if the commander had wished it.

Despite his situationed, the Commander never forced him into anything. In fact he was a bit more respectful than some of the humans Shiro himself has dealt with in the past. And it didn’t help that he was so lovely on the eyes,

The Champion entered Sendak’s quarters, carrying the shedding brush. This time of the year, Sendak tended to shed a lot and Shiro just needed to brush it out. At least…thats what he’s supposed to do unless Sendak was in a mood.

“Champion?”

Shiro looked up and kept himself from wincing when he answered to the new name given to him. He took a deep breath before slowly walking to the bedroom.

“I’m here sir, sorry for the delay,” he smiled a little as he walks through the door.

Sendak was already lying on his front, hands holding his pillow as he was all set  and ready.

Three months ago, Shiro would have been angry. He would have been quietly thinking of ways he could kill or incapacitate the commander in order to get away. He was ready to be a spiteful, and difficult slave to the Galra no matter what.

But now? Well now he just…he couldn’t bring himself to even be snappish.

“Hmmm…” The large Galra turned his head slightly, one ear twitching before he smiles a bit, “What was the delay?”

Shiro moves over to sit on the edge of the bed as he pulls his shirt off to place it on the bedside table, “Well I had a hard time finding your favorite brush today, so I had to do some searching…though I ended up finding it in a different supply closet…”

He closed his eyes when the commander’s flesh hand gently strokes over a freshly healed scar across his back. He hummed and closed his eyes a moment, feeling strangely relaxed from the action.

“I see,” Sendak’s hand lingered over the small of the human’s back before lowering. He closed his eyes and waited quietly for Shiro to finish stripping himself so he could begin the routine.

He heard the pants drop to the floor before a hand slowly cards through the thick fur along his back. A deep purr leaves him when the nails lightly scratch over the skin before he feels Shiro climb on to his back and straddle his thighs. 

“Your fur is starting to shed less,” The champion tilted his head as he slowly slid the brush on to his hand and starts at the shoulders.

Sendak purred loudly when he feels the familiar bristles, “Mmm…it’s because winter is starting to approach.”

“Oh?” He was firm as he brushes the usually well kept fur out, “Hmmm. So your fur is going to be thicker.”

All he received in answer was a lazy nod, before he felt the muscles of the other’s shoulders’ begins to relax. Sendak turned his head slightly so now his chin was resting on the pillows.

Shiro just hummed quietly as he as bits of fur began to some off from the careful grooming. He took a moment to admire the other’s body, eyes warming at Sendak began to slump on the bed the more loose cure began to come off. 

He watched the tension slip out of the strong, muscular back as he slowly moved to the back of the neck. His eyes grow warm seeing the other at ease around him. 

A small part of him scolds and reminds him that he’s not a free man here and for all he knew Sendak just saw him as a willing slave who he trusted not to attempt anything. A servant. A lowly grunt. 

But…but another larger part thought maybe Sendak trusted him. Maybe not as deeply as he would his commanders and lieutenant, but he did. That just left a warm feeling in him that he hasn’t felt since before the Kerberos mission.

He had almost forgotten how that felt.

Slowly, Shiro moved so he was almost pressed against the other’s back so he could get at the shoulders. He think of the nights that these sessions had…turned into more. About the commander touching and pleasuring even if he was receiving or giving it.

Thinking of that lovely cock and the deflate knot, the way Sendak clenched around him in orgasm, how he arched when he’s about to go over the edge. He starts to brush a little harder.

“Mmm,” Sendak cracked an eye open and blinked before turning his head to his intact eye was looking at Shiro.

A shiver ran through Shiro’s spine as heat pool between his thighs and how the fur there tickled along the skin there. How he wanted to just grip on to that fur and—

“Champion?”

“Yes!” He looks up, blushing a bit.

Sendak raised a brow at him before smirking softly, “I think you’re enjoying this very much.”

Shiro blinked a moment, before he looked down. His blush went all over his face and down his neck when Sendak raised his hips slightly and drew the human’s eyes down to see his cock had grown hard. 

“Perhaps….I could help you out?”

He just nodded before Sendak gently pulled him down and turned his head for a soft kiss. 


End file.
